Cletus
Cletus is one of Mater's cousins, and is shown to be his oldest. He is very ill tempered and threatening. His number in the derby is 6. He has the voice and actions of an Angel Hunter rather than a derbist. Cars: The Video Game Cletus competes in Rustbucket Race-O-Rama. He is not playable, he also is one of the four cousins to not be clones of one another. Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Cletus appears in "Tow The Line", where Mater must tow him. He sometimes can appear a bit brighter or have a pinstripe design like Tommy Joe. Cars: Mater-National Championship Cletus appears in Rustbucket Races 1, as the fastest car, 2, as the slowest car, and 4, only losing to Emma. He still isn't playable. In Race 1's cut scene, he is seen watching Emma practice for Race 4. When Mater says to "act natural", he hides behind the cousins, but quickly does a stealth attack and knocks Lewis off of the pile of cousins and onto his side, Cletus takes his place. Cletus also appears in the game's intro, but it is extremely rare to notice him, as his only appearance is not only just a tiny glimpse but is also extremely brief. Cars: Race-O-Rama Cletus appears in Smash Up 1, again unplayable. World of Cars Storybook Cletus, along with Judd and Buford, grew up with Mater and helped him stop a bully named Bubba. He also had a diecast release, with a production sale of 4000. Livery Cletus is a pale-green with two red/cream stripes running down him. He has a lighter green 6 embedded in a pale red circle on his doors, and forest green 6s in his number boards. His window net may vary, it has a "default" appearance in games, he has a fixed net on artwork/his diecast, and has no net in PS3 Mater-National. Personality Cletus is very dark and grumpy, constantly tossing verbal trash at his enemies and referring characters who have no role in the games (including a secret cameo character). Apart from his demon self, Cletus is also shown to have a soft sode, simply trying to prove his father wrong on whether or not he can race. Abilities Cletus is shown to be very stealth and alert, the storybook shows him having collected a pile of old parts, which could explain a very good scavenging skill, and much later when Emma visited, he was able to sneak up and pound Lewis, kicking him off the pile, due to their identical 3D Models, Cletus can prove to be much stronger than the other cars, or Lewis could just be weaker. Gallery Cletus Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Cars: The Video Game Cletus.jpg|A mod that makes Cletus playable. Cletus Icon.jpg|Status Icon from Cars: The Video Game MaterVsCletusVsZeke.jpg|Cletus against Mater and Zeke Netless Cletus.jpg|Cletus without a window net Cletus Cameo.jpg|Cletus' Cameo in the intro icon_CLE_a.png|Status Icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship and Cars: Race-O-Rama Cletus Icon Beta.jpg|Icon used in early development of Cars: Mater-National Championship Cletus RoR.jpg|Cars: Race-O-Rama Cousin Cletus Diecast.jpg|Diecast Trivia * Cletus and Buford have bigger icons than the other cousins, while Judd and Zeke's are smaller. * Cletus and Gudmund are the only cars in the second game to be the fastest car in one race and the slowest in another. ** Cletus and Guenther are the only cars in the franchise to be the slowest car to the exact same cars they were the fastest to. * On his diecast, his eye color is green although the artwork still shows his eyes being pink, this could simply be an error. * The real singer Billy Joel has a hidden cameo in the game as one of Cletus' quotes. * Cletus has the most appearances of any cousin, at 5 total. Category:Characters Category:Unplayable Characters Category:Rustbucket Race Cars Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Mater-National Characters Category:Race O Rama Characters Category:Antagonists